


【幻茄】小男孩的启蒙教育

by DULUDULU



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 幻茄 - Freeform, 阴阳怪气 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DULUDULU/pseuds/DULUDULU
Summary: 双未成年警告⚠️ooc⚠️
Relationships: 某幻君/老番茄, 高一栋/张秋实
Kudos: 38





	【幻茄】小男孩的启蒙教育

偌大的庄园里，一个小男孩脸颊微红，趁着女佣不注意，偷偷溜进了盥洗室。

那是个粉雕玉琢的小男孩，穿着白衬衫和背带短裤，小皮鞋锃亮。他的眼睛清亮，五官秀气，尖尖的下巴，笑起来有可爱的梨窝。

他一个人住在大而空的庄园里，没有父母，只有一群仆人——显而易见，他是个私生子。他的名字也草率，他不负责的父亲给他起了个番茄的名字就回到繁华的城市，留下他一个人面对一群不说话的管家女佣。

番茄很孤独，他试着找仆人们说话，但他们从未回答他的问题，比哑巴还要安静。即便如此，有人陪在身边的感觉让小少爷感觉安心，所以他总是时不时问他们一些不可能得到答案的问题，像个粘人又可爱的小跟屁虫。

但是现在，他小心翼翼地避开了他们，飞快地闪身进了盥洗室。

正是早晨，没有女佣在现在洗衣服，盥洗室除了他空无一人。番茄这才拿出一直紧紧攥在手里的东西——一条带着些许白浊的内裤。这个可怜的小男孩没有受过任何基础的性教育，他对着自己的内裤害怕又羞耻。

明明都十二岁了还尿床，番茄你可让人害臊！不过…为什么这次的尿是白色的呢？

男孩脸颊滚烫，毫无常识地用水冲洗，却无法彻底冲干净。

“你好笨啊，这样怎么洗的干净。”

突然响起的声音惊得番茄汗毛倒竖，慌忙间把内裤往身后藏，却打湿了自己的裤子。

面前的男孩高他半个头，皮肤是健康的小麦色，好奇的眼睛下有一颗泪痣。

他没费多少力气就从番茄的手里夺过那条内裤，用皂角搓洗了两下就变得干干净净。他把水拧干，拉着番茄到了晾衣服的地方，把内裤放在干净的木椅上，然后和番茄坐在另外两把木椅，看着外面晴朗的天说道：“今天天气不错，一会儿就干了，到时候你赶紧偷偷放回自己房间里。”

他是第一个和番茄说话的人。番茄眼睛亮亮的，羞涩又期待地问他：“你好，我叫番茄，你叫什么名字呀？”

男孩看着他白净的脸蛋和得体的衣服，仿佛突然被阳光刺伤了似的，下意识地缩了缩自己的身体，“我是贫民窟的人，没有名字的。”

“啊，”小少爷意识到自己伤了这位新认识的好朋友的心，慌忙补救，“那、那我给你起名字好不好？”

男孩抬起头，看着眼前几乎在发光的小少爷，不安地绞着手指，声音细如蚊呐，“好。”

番茄稍作思索，“叫你幻好不好？”他看着男孩的泪痣，这个小小的存在衬的他的双眸更加幽深，“你实在太棒了，像…像我的幻想。”

男孩没有读过书，只觉得这个名字从番茄嫣红的唇瓣里读出来的发音很好听，于是嘴角勾起一个不自觉的弧度，认真地点了点头。

番茄向后靠在木椅的靠背上，想起刚刚被他看见自己洗内裤的窘事，郁闷地向好朋友解释：“我都十二岁了，早就不、不那个了。”他没能说出“尿床”这个词，“但是不知道为什么今天早上起来就这样了，我…我平时不会的。”

幻回头看他，眼神有一点点惊讶，“你这不是尿床，你这是长大了。”

番茄张大了眼睛，“咦？可是……”

他所有的信息来源是一个只教他认字的老师和满满一书房的书籍，但是没有一本书教会他这叫做长大。

“具体的我也不清楚，但是就是会持续一段时间，然后你就会变成大人了。”幻被番茄的眼睛看的耳朵发烫，于是低头拿小树枝玩弄地上的蚂蚁。

“啊？持续一段时间？那我岂不是经常会……？”番茄慌了，无助地看向幻。

“嗯……”幻皱着眉头沉吟了一会儿，“我知道有一个办法可以让这个出现的少一点。”

“真的吗！谢谢！！”番茄高兴地笑了起来，抓住幻的手用力摇了摇，“不愧是我的好朋友！”

幻因为好朋友这个称呼感到一点不好意思，但是心里甜滋滋的，他从椅子上站起来，跪在番茄的两腿之间，解开了他的拉链。

番茄好奇地看着他，乌溜溜的眼珠子像上好的黑曜石。

幻握住他粉嫩的性器，粗糙的手心上下抚摸。

陌生的感觉侵袭了番茄的大脑，他的小腿不受控制地抽动了一下，皮鞋踢到椅子，发出一声轻响。

“幻…我感觉有点奇怪……”番茄秀气的眉头皱了起来，声音软了下去。他的放在幻的肩膀上，下意识地抗拒。

“没事的，花区的姐姐们说会很舒服的。”贫民窟里的生活很乱，有些父母看见生下的是女孩就直接卖给人贩子，后来就有了花区。幻偷偷溜去那儿看过，女人们对这个长相初显俊秀的少年很有好感，言语调戏间给他涨了不少见识。

养尊处优的小少爷私处没有奇怪的味道，只有淡淡的皂角清香。幻迟疑了一会儿，低头含住了涨红的性器。

番茄的脸一下就红透了，连忙推搡他，“你干什么！脏的…”只可惜他力气小得可怜，幻根本不为所动，舌尖划过马眼。

“啊！”番茄猝不及防下发出一声娇吟，随后慌忙捂住了自己的嘴。他的大腿在发抖，未知的过于舒服的感受让他下意识想要并拢双腿。

幻对这位小少爷的不配合毫无办法，只能用手强硬地掰开他的大腿。火热的手贴到大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上，番茄剧烈地抖了一下，使的幻不小心把牙磕到了他的性器。

“呜…疼！”番茄没忍住痛呼，水雾迅速地在眼里聚集起来，眼角发红。幻及时松开嘴，撞进他泪眼朦胧的眸子，心脏像是被什么狠狠击中了一样疯狂跳动。

他讷讷道：“对不起。”尔后双手抚上番茄的性器，轻柔地动作起来。他不过大番茄几岁，给自己的经验也不多，但对上毫无经验的番茄也算得上是剧烈冲击了。

“嗯…呼……哈啊…”番茄咬着唇克制住那些让自己感到羞耻的声音，努力控制自己张开双腿避免夹到幻，与身体本能相悖的举动让他感到错乱，可从未被碰过的那里传来的酥麻却使他感到满足，

性器被包裹在幻的温暖却粗糙的手指里，将被环绕的感觉尽数汇报给大脑，过电般的快感顺着骨髓袭上腰部，番茄几乎难以在椅子上坐稳。

他幼嫩的性器顶端渗出一点液体，被幻用手均匀地抹到整个柱身，由于挤压和摩擦发出淫靡的水声。

“啊……幻、呜…”好奇怪啊……番茄的腿根颤抖着，双手死死地捂住嘴巴免得引来佣人的注意。幻听着他幼猫似的呜咽，心里莫名有种燥热，他压下思绪，想起刚才番茄的反应，低下头，试探着把顶端含住。

“幻！”番茄发出一声带着哭腔的喊叫，腰不由自主地向前拱，手摸上幻的头发。粗硬的头发扎在小少爷细嫩的手心，才给他带来一点真实感。

幻收到鼓励，努力地收起牙齿，吸紧两腮。被挤压的快乐把第一次经历情事的小少爷送上了巅峰。

啊啊啊——番茄张开嘴，却发不出声音。他在失声状态下抬起头，看不见蓝天白云，眼前仿佛有一片烟花炸开，快感从前端传至全身，让他手脚发软，没了力气。

番茄的高潮来的毫无征兆，幻毫无准备地被射了一嘴，松开了番茄剧烈地咳嗽起来。

番茄顾不上自己刚刚高潮身体的虚软，急忙掏出手帕，“对、对不起！你快吐出来…我真的不是故意的…”

幻接过手帕，柔软的白色蚕丝上有简单却大气的图案，看起来就价格不菲。他抬头，对上番茄关切的目光，下意识地攥紧了手帕。

“不好意思弄脏了你的手帕，我下次洗干净还给你。”他声音嘶哑，离开的背影称得上慌乱。

番茄手忙脚乱地穿好裤子，送幻走到庄园的墙边，少年撑在墙边即将离开时，他开口叫住了他。

“下次再见，幻！”他扬起笑脸，眼睛弯弯，笑脸明媚灿烂。

幻用力点点头，“嗯！”

少年利落地跳下墙头，番茄只看见他最后比了个再见的手势。虽然明知对方不可能看见，番茄还是朝那个方向挥了挥手。


End file.
